Just Dance Realness 5
Just Dance Realness 5 is the fifth installment of the Just Dance Realness series. Its release date is currently unknown. Gameplay And Features The game has many different features, such as: *'Dance Party' mode, where players can either work together with a common score bar or play against each other, as in previous games. *'Dance Lab', a story mode similar to Just Dance Machine, where you dance to 5 different various music styles to earn dance energy. The more energy, the more points you earn. *'Kids Mode', where younger kids can dance to exclusive songs that encourage healthy movement. A few songs from the main tracklist are also included in this list. Some songs are also available via Just Dance: All Access. *'World Video Challenge' (only available for Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS4, Wii U, and PS3), where players send videos of their performances and challenge their friends and the whole Just Dance community to beat their score. *'JDTV' (only available for Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS4, Wii U, and PS3), where players can watch community made videos and fan made dances. *'Party Master Mode' (Only available for the Xbox 360, Xbox One, and Wii U), where a fifth player can join and be the party’s DJ, using the Wii U gamepad or the Xbox Smartglass app to choose the songs and select the next dance moves. *'Just Create' (Only available for Xbox 360, PS3, PS4, and Xbox One) returns since it's debut in Just Dance 3, where players can make their own choreography to the selected dance that they chose. *'Double Rumble' (Only available for the Nintendo Switch), which includes exclusive two-handed choreographies for dancers. Just hold a Joy-Con in each hand, and feel the vibrations! *Community Remix, VIP, Score Challenges, kCal Tracker, Autodance and World Dance Floor are all returning features. *You can use your phone to dance on the Xbox One, PS4, Wii U, PC, and Nintendo Switch. But now, you can use it on your Xbox 360 and PS3 too! Scoring Changes *Introduced in Just Dance 2018, a "SUPER" rating has been added to the game. It stands between the existing ratings for "GOOD" and "PERFECT". *In addition to the existing "Superstar", which was introduced in Just Dance 2017 and has spread throughout the Just Dance Realness series, a "Megastar" score milestone, also introduced in Just Dance 2018, has also been added to the game. This milestone can be reached by reaching at least 12000 points. Tracklist Double Rumble Kids Mode Alternates Mashups Unlockables Trivia *''Man's Not Hot'' is the 4th song to have a codename based off of the artist's initials (BlockSauce), after Applause (LimaGolf1), Roar (KiloPapaDLC), and Same Old Love (StarGate). Gallery Game Files JDRealness5 Placeholder.png|Placeholder Square Teasers JDRealness5 SongTeaser1.png|Teaser for You Be Love JDRealness5 SongTeaser2.png|Teaser for E.A. (Extracurricular Activities) JDRealness5 SongTeaser3.png|Teaser for En Tus Tierras Bailare JDRealness5 SongTeaser4.png|Teaser for Bodak Yellow JDRealness5 SongTeaser5.png|Teaser for It's Your Move JDRealness5_SongTeaser6.png|Teaser for Playing With Fire Others JDRealness5_DemoMenu.png|Tracklist Menu (E3) Credits *JD4SURVIVOR (Menu Template) Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:JDLover12 Inc. Category:Just Dance Realness Series Category:Just Dance Realness 5